herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Achievements
__TOC__ Here is a list of the achievements made using SteamDB. Feel free to update outdated information. Unclassified * Solve a Puzzle ''(Solve a puzzle)'' * Bushwack (Demolish 5000 bushes.) * Sarcaster's Coffee Club ''(Join Sarcaster's Coffee Club.)'' * Unlock Demonspawn (Unlock the Demonspawn class by defeating Mevius. Requires Wrath of Mevius DLC) * Clear an Unstable Rift (Clear an Unstable Rift on any difficulty) Hidden Achievements * Obtain an Angelic item (Obtain an Angelic Item!) * Candy Land (Find the secret Sheep level.) Items * Max Level Item (Upgrade an item to level 10) * Satanic Item (Obtain a Satanic Item!) Killing Monsters * Ancient Slayer (Slay one of the Ancient Monsters.) * Kill 100 Monsters (Kill 100 Monsters) * Kill 400 Monsters (Kill 400 Monsters) * Kill 1600 Monsters (Kill 1600 Monsters) * Kill 6400 Monsters (Kill 6400 Monsters) * Kill 25400 Monsters (Kill 25400 Monsters) * Kill 50000 Monsters (Kill 50000 Monsters) Gaining Levels * Level 10 (Reach level 10 with one character.) * Level 20 (Reach level 20 with one character.) * Level 30 (Reach level 30 with one character.) * Level 40 (Reach level 40 with one character.) * Level 50 (Reach level 50 with one character.) * Level 60 (Reach level 60 with one character.) * Level 70 (Reach level 70 with one character.) * Level 80 (Reach level 80 with one character.) * Level 90 (Reach level 90 with one character.) * Level 100 (Reach level 100 with one character.) * Legend of Tarethiel (Reach level 100 with all Heroes.) Kill Specific Bosses 'Kill' achievements are about the second variant of the bosses. * Kill Gurag the Demigod (Kill Gurag the Demigod.) * Kill Death ''(Kill Death.)'' * Kill Son of Lucifer ''(Kill Son of Lucifer.)'' ''' * '''Kill Reincarnation of Ramses II ''(Kill Reincarnation of Ramses II.)'' * Kill Gaforashyu ''(Kill Gaforashyu.)'' * Kill Perkele ''(Kill Perkele.)'' * Kill Uber Damien ''(Kill Uber Damien in Fallen Inoya.)'' * Kill Mevius the Rift God (Kill Mevius the Rift God.) * Hand of Satan (Destroy Satan's both hands in less than 30 seconds.) Kill Mini-Bossesv * Like a Boy (Slay a mini-boss on Normal Difficulty.) * Like a Man (Slay a ''mini-boss ''on Nightmare Difficulty.) * Like a Sir (Slay a ''mini-boss on Hell.)'' * Like a Boss (Slay a ''mini-boss on Inferno.)'' Gold * Collect 100,000 Gold ''(Collect 100,000 Gold)'' * Collect 1,000,000 Gold (Collect 1,000,000 Gold) Multiplayer * Four's Party (Play a 4-player Multiplayer game.) * Fellowship of Tarethiel (Complete the game with 4 players.) Complete Difficulty * Complete Normal (Defeat all 4 original bosses in Normal difficulty.) * Complete Nightmare (Defeat all 4 original ''bosses ''in Nightmare difficulty.) * Complete Hell (Defeat all 4 original ''bosses ''in Hell difficulty.) * Complete Inferno (Defeat all 4 original ''bosses ''in Inferno difficulty.) Complete Difficulty Hardcore * Complete Normal HC (Defeat all 4 original ''bosses ''in Normal difficulty in Hardcore mode.) * Complete Nightmare HC (Defeat all 4 original ''bosses ''in Nightmare difficulty in Hardcore mode.) * Complete Hell HC (Defeat all 4 original ''bosses '' in Hell difficulty in Hardcore mode.) * Complete Inferno HC (Defeat all 4 original ''bosses ''in Inferno difficulty in Hardcore mode.) Event * Happy Halloween (Complete the Halloween quest chain and unlock the Halloween rewards!) * Merry Christmas (Complete the Christmas quest chain and unlock the Christmas rewards!) Deprecated Those achievements have been removed from the game, mainly due to obsolescence. * Complete Agony (Defeat all 4 original ''bosses ''in Agony difficulty.) * Complete Destruction (Defeat all 4 original ''bosses ''in Destruction difficulty.) * Complete Agony HC (Defeat all 4 original ''bosses ''in Agony difficulty in Hardcore mode.) * Complete Destruction HC (Defeat all 4 original ''bosses ''in Destruction difficulty in Hardcore mode.) * Odin's Spirit (In the second or third area, you should see 4 levers around the map that you need to trigger) * Legendary!!! (Obtain a Legendary piece of equipment) Category:Guide Category:Help